La Belle noire
by attrape-reve
Summary: Si un jour vous prend l’envie de visiter Forks, arrêtez-vous au cimetière. Vous y verrez une tombe que l’on appelle la Belle noire . Elle a pour seul inscription A notre amour ...


Bonjour, asseyez-vous, et écoutez…

*******

Si un jour vous prend l'envie de visiter Forks, arrêtez-vous au cimetière. Vous y verrez une tombe que l'on appelle « la Belle noire ». Elle est de marbre noir, avec une inscription en blanc.

« A notre amour »

Dans le village tous on oublié l'histoire de l'inconnue de cette tombe. Les villageois se sont inventé l'histoire d'un couple impossible, à la Roméo et Juliette. Et qu'ils étaient enterrés dans la même tombe. Réunis pour l'éternité. C'est une très belle histoire, mais ce n'est pas cette de la tombe noire.

Celle de la belle noire est bien plus triste, et belle à la fois.

Seul deux être dans ce petit village, deux êtres immortels, s'en souviennent. Ils s'en souviennent, pour le fait qu'ils font partie de cette histoire. C'en ai presque une légende maintenant.

Chaque jour que Dieu fait, ils repensent à celle enterrée sous la pierre froide et sombre.

C'est histoire c'est passé il y a 500 ans. 50 siècles, que ces deux immortels attendent de mourir, essayent de mettre fin à leur jour sans résultat. Car ils ont perdus leur âme- sœur, leur vie, leur unique amour.

Voici l'histoire.

Il était une fois, une jeune fille du nom d'Isabella Swan, préférant être appelée Bella, fille du shérif Charlie Swan de la ville de Forks. Elle venait d'arrivé dans son village natale. Accueillie comme le messie, elle fît l'intérêt de tous pendant plusieurs semaines, même celui du ténébreux Edward Cullen, le beau gosse intouchable du lycée.

Bella s'éprit d'Edward. Elle était fascinée par lui. Il était différent, différents des autres garçons différents des humains. Edward était un vampire, un vampire végétarien, se nourrissant exclusivement de sang animal. Et Bella était sa pire tentation. Son sang lui était destiné. Et malgré cet appel constant de son sang, il s'éprit également d'elle infiniment et éternellement.

Puis Bella rencontra Jacob Black, le fils du meilleur ami de son père. Il était un petit peu plus jeune qu'elle, mais ils étaient vraiment très complices. Jacob avait déjà de forts sentiments envers notre Bella. Mais pour elle il n'y avait qu'Edward et personne d'autre.

Puis vint un jour où l'accident inévitable arriva. Bella se coupa le doigt, le jour de ses 18 ans, durant la fête organisée par la famille vampirique de son amant. Jasper Hale, le frère d'Edward, devenue fou à l'odeur du sang était prêt à la mordre et à la tuer. Les autres membres de la famille le retenir, malgré leur envie de sang. Edward et son père sur qui le sang n'avait plus d'effet. S'occupèrent de la soigné.

Mais après cet accident rien ne fut pareil. Edward abandonna Bella. Lui faisant croire qu'il ne l'aimait plus. Lui arrachant en plus de l'amour de sa vie, sa famille d'adoption.

Bella sombra dans une longue dépression. Pleurant tout les jours, toutes les larmes de son cœur. Infligeant ce spectacle désolant à son père, à ses amis, bien indépendamment de sa volonté. Bella se sentait vide.

Un jour elle se décida à aller rendre visite à son meilleur ami : Jacob Black, un loup garou. Ils se rapprochèrent petit à petit. L'amour que Jacob lui portait se renforçant jour après jour. Elle se sentant revivre petit à petit, malgré la blessure béante de son cœur.

Puis Edward revient, et en l'espace d'un baiser entre elle et Jacob. Elle ne sut plus où elle en était. Son amour pour Jacob venait d'éclore. Elle les aimait tout les deux. Comment choisir l'un plus que l'autre en sachant que le « perdant » serait anéanti. Elle se refusait de choisir, pensant les épargné. Mais c'était tout le contraire.

Ainsi un jour. Nos trois protagonistes, ne retrouvèrent. Chacun des deux hommes lui montrèrent leur souffrance. Puis ils lui demandèrent de faire un choix.

Elle avait face à elle, ses deux âmes sœurs, une pour chaque monde.

Edward le vampire, pour le monde de la nuit, des ténèbres, du froid éternel. Il était son astre lunaire.  
Jacob, le loup garou, pour le monde du jour, celui de la chaleur, de la vie. Il était son astre solaire.

Bella se retrouva devant ce choix impossible à faire. Ils étaient si différents, complémentaires, elle avait besoin de deux pour vivre. Comme la lune ne peut exister sans le soleil. Et comme il n'y aurait pas de jour, s'il n'y avait pas de nuit. Elle fit donc la seule chose dont elle était capable. Elle se coupa le cœur en deux pour que chacun de ses amours ait la partie qui lui revenait.

Ainsi dans la tombe Noire. Reposait le corps d'Isabella Marie Swan. Une humaine qui avait côtoyé le soleil et l'éternité. Une simple humaine qui a eut deux âmes-sœurs. Et qui ne put se résoudre à choisir. Une humaine victime de l'amour. Une simple Humaine qui aimait deux hommes, un homme de trop.

Les deux immortels ont chacun gardé le cœur de Bella. Précieusement.

Edward, le vampire, le cella dans un coffre de cristal. Et l'enterra dans leur lieu à eux deux, une clairière magnifique. C'était son temple. Elle était la déesse des lieux. Il la vénérait l'adorait tout les jours se remémorant leurs souvenirs ensemble, pour ne pas les perdre…

Jacob, le loup, l'avais glissé dans du velours, puis mit dans un coffret de bois. Enterré vers les falaises. Ce lieu, où il voyait l'horizon. Le ciel touchant l'eau. L'endroit où il se sentait le plus proche de Bella. Chaque jour il allait aux falaises. Au lever du soleil. Il lui disait bonjour. Au couché, il lui disait adieu…

Encore aujourd'hui il reste des traces de cette légende. Par temps de pluie, les habitants entendant le vent soufflé comme une voix. Pendant ces jours de pluie, nos deux immortels passent leur temps dans leur sanctuaire. A écouter le vent. Car il porte le tam-tam du cœur de Bella qui continue à battre dans leurs cercueils.

Le vent est la mélodie de sa voix.  
Le vent est son souffle si doux et caressant.  
La pluie, c'est ses larmes, qui inondent les visages du vampire et du loup, ses larmes de tristesse, de les avoir perdus, de les faire souffrir.

Le vent leur hurle chaque jour de pluie. « Pour moi, VIS ».

C'est pour cela que les deux immortels ne se rencontrent jamais. Ils ne savent que trop qu'ils se battraient à mort, pour la rejoindre.

Mais elle les surveille.

Un passant, un jour, dans le cimetière, vit une silhouette féminine aux cheveux chocolat, vêtue de blanc, assise sur la Belle Noire. Elle pleurait. La pluie se mit à tomber aussitôt. Elle lisait l'inscription. Puis la silhouette s'évapora comme un nuage.

Alors si un jour vous passez par Forks, arrêtez vous, au cimetière. Vous verrez peut être Bella, l'humaine qui devient ange. Pour avoir sacrifié son cœur…

*******

Alors qu'avez-vous pensez de mon histoire, ferez vous un tour au cimetière de Forks ?


End file.
